Stages Of Love
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: The three of them met on that first train ride, and from there it was a friendship like no other. Tested through the years, the Slytherin trio stayed strong, finding friendship and love in the last places any of them expected.


**Secret Battle Competition** (Theodore Nott / Hurry / High / Married / Fun), **Scavenger Hunt Challenge** (4. BlaiseXTheo), **Disney Quote Challenge** ('You and I are a team. There's nothing more important than our friendship" –Monster Inc.)

Harry Potter J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-  
'You and I are a team. There's nothing more important than our friendship'  
-Monsters Inc.  
-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

* * *

/1991/

That was where it started between them. An innocent encounter on the Hogwarts express. They had only been eleven year old, eager to see the school that lay ahead. He had been walking alongside Draco, the pair staying close to one another as they searched for the compartment they were supposed to be meeting Crabbe and Goyle in, whenever they bumped into him. At the age of eleven, Theodore Nott was the smallest child in their year. He withdrew himself at first, nervous by the laughing pair of boys he had plowed straight into.

"Sorry." His voice was quite, eyes lowered down towards the floor.

"It's fine." Blaise waved off the matter. "No damage done. Name's Blaise by the way. Blaise Zabini. And this pain in the arse next to be is Draco Malfoy."

"It's nice to meet you." The boy raised his eyes slowly to look at them. "Names Theodore Nott."

"Theodore?" Blaise smiled. "Mind if we call you Theo."

Theodore was shocked for a moment with how easily these two boys (well, more like how easily Blaise), took to him. The dark skinned boy smiled at him widely as if they had been friends for years prior to this. The blonde, Draco, was watching him carefully, as if looking through him at something that Theo didn't know. After a moment, he seemed to find whatever he was looking for, and nodded his head ever so slightly in what appeared to be approval.

"Sure." Theo spoke finally.

"Cool." Blaise continued to smile at him. "You got a place to sit? We're trying to find some friends now."

"You can come along." Draco spoke finally, his voice betraying nothing of what he was feeling. "There should be enough room for you to join us."

Theodore couldn't help but smile at the pair. He nodded, taking up a place on Blaise's other side as they moved through the train hall. After several minutes of searching, and several stumbles from Theo due to the movement of the train, they finally found the two boys, who were introduced quickly as Crabbe and Goyle. Theo spent the first few minutes in the compartment, just watching and listening, unsure how to interact with the group who had been friends for years. He felt an intruder amongst them, and debated about leaving them to enjoy themselves.

"What about you Theo?" Blaise's voice was what stopped him from leaving. "What house you wanting?"

"I don't know." The boy shrugged. "My family wants Slytherin, and I wouldn't mind getting put there."

"It's the best house." Draco interrupted with a sly smile.

Theodore nodded. The conversation began to drift into the field of Quidditch, with Theodore falling in and out of the conversation more frequently. Whenever he seemed to fall too out of the loop, one of them; be it Blaise or Draco, managed to find some way to bring him back into the group once more.

Theodore had never appreciated anything so much, as what the two of them did for him during the train ride. He wasn't used to people, and for them to include him into the close bond that already shared, meant so much to him.

* * *

/1992/

It was discovered during the first few months of their second year, just how out of the group Theodore could sometimes become. While Blaise and Draco (along with Crabbe, and Goyle) had spent a large part of their summer with one another, Theo had spent it at home without any of them, leaving him out of much of the summer talk. He didn't have much to contribute, leaving him more a listener than a contributor to the conversations.

Draco could only take so much of this. Pulling Blaise aside while making their way towards potions, he watched as Theodore kept walking, oblivious to their absence.

"We need to do something with Theo."

"I agree." Blaise sighed. "We need to get him out of that shell. It won't do him any good to keep quiet like this."

"You up for causing some trouble?"

"Whatcha got in mind?"

That one question was the beginning of many detentions for the three of them. In truth, it had not been the brightest idea that came from them, but it did prove to be what was needed to secure Theo's place among them. Sitting in McGonagall's classroom; newly dried from the lake water that had previously drenched them, the trio couldn't help but smirk at one another. The transfiguration teacher was up in the front of the classroom, grading papers and paying no mind to them.

"We need to do that again." Blaise whispered hastily to the pair sitting in the back of the classroom with him. In front of each, was the essay they had to write, detailing why it was not a smart idea to try and feed the giant squid in the Great Lake.

"Next time pick a better boat." Draco growled.

"It's not my fault we crashed." Blaise hissed in return. "What about it Theo? Up for causing more trouble?"

"Quite back there or I will separate you three." McGonagall's voice sent a heavy silence over them.

The three went back to their essays, not looking up in fear of finding the teacher's glare upon them. After several minutes Theo spoke two words that would get him into much trouble; "I'm in."

* * *

/1993/

"You really shouldn't have angered it." Theo spoke slowly, watching as Draco fiddled with the sling his arm was placed in. The events of that day had proven interesting, mainly the part of Draco angering and being hospitalized by a Hippogriff.

"Whatever." Draco rolled his eyes at the two boys who sat at the end of his bed. "Bloody bird tried to kill me. Do you know when I can leave?"

"Madam Pomfrey said at dinner time." Blaise answered.

Draco huffed, falling back into the bed. "I'm missing free period because of this."

"Maybe you should have thought about that," Blaise smirked wickedly, "before you went and got yourself put in here."

Theo nodded. "You shouldn't have angered the dumb bird."

"Oh, shut up you two." Draco muttered.

Blaise crossed his arms. "Then stop trying to show off."

"He was probably trying to impress Granger."

"Whoa there, Nott!" Draco shot up immediately, leveling an accusing finger on his friend. "I don't know what you've got going through that mind of yours, but stop it right there or I will hex your balls off."

Blaise broken into a fit of laughter, not even trying to contain it as Theo was. The Italian boy fought to breathe as he looked his friend in the eyes. "Someone is in denial."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are." Theo was doing a better job of hiding the laughter. "Come on. You like her."

"I do not like Granger!" Draco snarled, his voice low. "She's a filthy Mudblood, know-it-all, freak with crazy hair. I do not, in any way like her."

Blaise and Theo shared a look, smirking at one another. Draco continued to huff to himself, denying any accusations of liking Granger. This only fueled the other two's teasing and taunts for the remainder of that night.

* * *

/1994/

It was in an ordinary potions class that Blaise began to notice things about Theo. They had grouped together to complete the potions assignment (both at a terrible lose as Draco was not there to help them, but over next to Granger, as Snape had felt it would be amusing to put the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor princess at a table together). Neither he nor Theo were quite as good in this subject as their friend. They could get by, but not without their fair share of explosions over the year.

But none of this was on his mind that day. Whatever potion that had been meaning to brew fell from his mind as he watched Theo work. The teen's crystal blue eyes shined so brightly whenever he was focused, and focused he was. The younger boy was busy, working away on his half of the potion. Concentration was clear on his face, his finger trailing over the text book as he read the next steps.

Blaise absentmindedly worked on his own part of the potion, his attention latched fully on watching his friend. His golden brown hair hung unbrushed, as it did often. Theo was never one to get up early and get himself prim and proper. He awoke, slid on clothes, freshened up, and called it ready. He didn't put much attempt into making himself appear anything other than what he was. Blaise loved that in his friend. He didn't look for approval from anyone, something Blaise admired and wished he could pick up.

Theo was silent while working. It wasn't uncommon for his friend to sit silently, not speaking but somehow included on a level they had all given up trying to figure out long ago. This was a different kind of silence though. It was one of complete focus, paying attention to each step placed before him.

He couldn't help but watch his friend, not realizing it at the time. There was something about Theo that captured his attention time and time again. Once more, it was happening. He found himself watching the boy, unaware of what was drawing him to him.

Any and all thoughts on the subject were quickly disperses at the sight of the green fog rising into the ceiling. Glancing over to the source, he was surprised to see Draco and Granger arguing, right next to the cauldron that was emitting the strange smoke. The two looked angry, blaming the other for the mess. Whoever's fault it happened to be, they never learned, because Professor Snape rushed them all out in a hurry while the vapors could fade.

Gathering their things, Blaise made to followed Theo out of the room. It was at the exit that Theo held the door for him.

* * *

/1996/

Fifth year proved difficult for all of them. The trio had been drafted into Umbridge's little club (at the express request, no demand, from both Draco and Theodore's fathers). Like everything they were involved with, they did it as a team, and Blaise found himself forced to tag along with the Inquisitor Squad.

The thoughts of that ridiculous club was out of their minds as they sat in the Great hall, joking around with one another. The spring weather was coming about, causing a springtide high to pass amongst them all. Laughter rang loud from the Slytherin table, but Blaise noticed that Draco's attention wasn't on the jokes being shared between friends. He was staring off into the distance, a look of question in his eyes. Glancing over his own shoulders, he was amazed at where he found his friend's line of eye sight lay.

Pointing this out to Theo, the two friends couldn't help but smile at the realization. "When are you going to ask her?'

"Ask who?" Draco muttered a response, not paying full attention.

"Granger, of course." Blaise smirked.

"You're always staring at her." Theo added, smiling as well. "You like her."

Draco turned a glare onto the two of them. "I am not going to have this conversation with you two again."

"Come on Draco, don't deny-"

"If we're on this subject." A mischievous smirk pulled at Draco's lips. "When are you two going to admit it?"

"Admit what?" Blaise's eyebrow rose high into his hair.

Theo narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what he was missing. "You lost me."

"Don't play dumb." Draco continued to grin. He used that moment to take a long drink of apple juice, to allow his comment to nest in their minds. "I share a dorm with you two. I haven't missed what's been going on."

"Alright, Malfoy." Blaise leaned into the table, watching Draco dangerously. "What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Oh come on." Draco kept his voice level as he spoke, doing well to hide the full blown smile that wanted to rise through his lips. "The way you two stare at one another. And how you sit way too close," -at that moment, the two boys scooted away from one another- "to the other. All you need to do now is sigh longingly after the other, and you two will be in full-blown lust mood."

The two boys in question watched the other, unsure how to respond. Draco took notice of their discomfort. "Look, I don't care if you two like girls or each other. Doesn't matter to me, you're both still my friends. Just understand that when you get together, please leave the snogging out of the dorm room."

* * *

/1996/

Ever since Draco's comment towards the end of the last school year, Blaise was beginning to notice things about Theo more often. It wasn't just the physical things anymore; like how his hair had grown long enough to be put into a short pony-tail, or how the tan of his skin seemed even darker after the summer.

No, it was more personal things. Things he should have seen sooner.

It had started that first night, whenever Blaise watched Theo get into bed. He was used to falling asleep before the others, so he was amazed whenever he decided to stay up a bit later, and watched Theo's nightly routine. The sixteen year old tunked the blankets up under him like he was trying to prevent something from crawling under the covers with him. He only did this after taking a separate blanket and wrapping it around his feet. No explanations were ever given.

Stranger than that, was the sight before him at breakfast. He had never paid much mind to what the boy put on his pancakes, so was amazed whenever a bottle of hot sauce appeared on the table for him and he began to smother the food with it. He thought that combination was strange, until the trio picked up a few peanut butter sandwiches for lunch, and Theo had slid slices of pickles between the bread. No questions were asked on this subject.

He didn't use the bottom step in his descent down the staircases, instead skipping over it straight to the landing. He did this with every staircase he ventured onto. To complete the process, he always stepped over the first step when heading upwards. When asked about this, Theo simply shrugged.

The Quidditch team this year sucked. Draco had dropped out (what the Hell was going on with him was unclear to the friends), leaving Blaise in the place of team captain. He relied on Theo more than even to fulfill his role as beater, as their new Seeker was nothing compared to Draco or Potter. More often than not during their training though, Theo was as much use as that of the new Seeker. He tended to zone out, just sitting on top his broom, watching the ground below. Whenever Blaise had complained about his lack of focus, the Theo had only shrugged, saying that he really liked being high up. Blaise made it clear that he could sit in the goal post after practice, but for now he was to pay attention. Never the less, Theo was up in the goal posts after practice, kicking his legs out, broom across lap, and hands wrapped around the metal to stability.

It was too cold that December to spend much time outside. That never stopped Theo, who could be found lying in an open, snow covered field, or trailing his feet through the lake water. Blaise feared his friend was going to catch some kind of sickness from his winter gallivanting. No sickness ever came.

He hummed to himself. Blaise had noticed this years ago, but had not made note of it until now. He hummed a tone that Blaise didn't know. It was always the same melody though. Whatever project Theo was working on, he would have the tip of his quill in his mouth, humming out some song that Blaise could never name, and felt too self-conscious to ask about.

* * *

/1997/

It was all Hell at this point. The war was running its course, tearing apart the school. Several students had not returned for the school year; the Golden Trio among the large number is missing Muggleborns. At least a dozen students were missing from Slytherin alone.

Draco was not the same that year. He barely talked to them, and when he did it was short and to the point. He no longer smiled. None of them could ignore the bags under his eyes, or the collarbone that began to show through tightly stretched skin. He had picked up a limp over the summer that was still present, along with a mess of new scars and faded bruises.

The Greengrass sister had transferred to the Wizarding School in France after the family's hasty move from the country. Daphne and Astoria were no longer there to keep the atmosphere festive and them all in check.

Parkinson withdrew as well. Without Daphne to talk to, or Draco to hang off the arm of, she seemed lost as to what to do. It was clear that she was trying to keep up the appearances she had established long ago, but those were beginning to fall apart. No longer was she the stuck up princess she pretended to be. She was quiet now, almost afraid to speak up to anyone.

Crabbe and Goyle were lost to them all. They fell to the Dark Arts all too easily. Without Draco there to keep them on a somewhat straight path, the two had taken a much darker route than the rest, and it seemed there was no bringing them out of it.

Theo was beginning to slip away as well. After his father's arrest alongside of Lucius Malfoy a few years ago, the young Nott had tried all he could to keep his back straight. At this point, he seemed done trying to do so. More often than healthy, he would walk with deflated shoulders, and bags under his eyes. Everywhere he went, angry students whispered behind his back of rumors that he was a Death Eater, just like his father. It tore at Theo, just as it tore at Blaise to hear those words.

The Italian couldn't stand what had become of his two best friends. Draco had been drafted and shoved into the Death Eater ranks, and it was killing him. Theo was dangling right off the same ledge, any moment about to fall into the fate that had been bestowed upon the Malfoy heir. His two friends were being used as pawns in this war, and he hated it.

They were a team after all. Since that first spill into the Great Lake, the trio had each other's back through thick and thin. To allow Draco and Theo to be lead to their deaths was unthinkable, and he would not allow it.

He had managed to snag Theo first. The young man was so tired, and it only fueled Blaise's decision in getting them out of this. He led his friend out of the castle, taking him to one of the snow covered hills. Drawing his cloak tighter around his body, he motioned for Theo to sit beside him. He did so, but didn't seem to enjoy the freshly fallen snow as much as Blaise had previously seen him do.

Blaise cleared his throat, starting the conversation. "Was Draco even in the dorms this morning?"

"I don't think so." Theo answered, his voice was flat. "I didn't see him come in last night. I haven't seen much of him."

"I haven't seen much of either of you."

"What are you talking about?" Theo asked. "You see me all the time."

"Not really." Blaise replied with a heavy sigh. "You haven't really been fully here this year."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"No." Theo cut him off. "I haven't really been here, and I apologize for that. I've just, I've got a lot going on." He paused for a moment, fingers trailing through the snow. "My father returned."

"What?" Blaise jumped in alarm. "I thought he was, you know."

"He was." Theo answered. "But You-Know-Who broke a few of them out. Mr. Malfoy and my father included."

"Why are you still in that house? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't either of you say anything?"

"I guess I was scared." Theo opened up. "Everything happened so fast."

"They didn't?" Blaise wasn't sure what he was trying to ask, but his gaze went to Theo's covered forearm.

"No." There was a bit of happiness in Theo's voice. "He wants to though. I heard talk that Crabbe and Goyle were going to join. I think after graduation, you need to get out of here. I'm sure they'll be coming for you next."

"I'm not going anywhere." Blaise's voice held no room for debating. "Not without you, and not without Draco. I won't leave you two to deal with this yourself. I leave, only if you come with."

"Really?" Theo smiled at him, the first genuine smile in months. "You'd go on the lamb with me?"

"I don't know what that means."

"On the run." Theo explained. "It's just some Muggle expression I heard the other day."

"Well in that case, yes. We will ride the lamb together." The two laughed despite the situation.

Theo stopped laughing first. "Do you think Draco will leave with us?"

"Of course." Blaise answered, scooting closer to his friend. "We're a team remember. We do this together."

Theo fell against him without hesitation, allowing himself to nestle into his side. Blaise wanted to smile as he wrapped an arm around Theo's shoulder, pulling him closer to him. After all these years, he had fallen for the quiet kid they had nearly run over on the first train ride.

He couldn't though, smile that is. The future was too bleak and too uncertain for him to find the strength to smile. The two sat just there, fresh snow drifting over them. Neither knew how to mention their concern and love for the other.

* * *

/2003/

None of them expect that in just five years' time they would be here; trying to breath Draco through his pre-wedding jitters. The Malfoy was sucking on his sixth lollipop that hour, leading himself into a sugar high that would be no fun for any of them.

"Will you calm down, Draco?" Theo scolded, making a move to snatch the sugar from his friend. He failed in that endeavor. "Everything's going to work out fine."

"Theo's right." Blaise huffed, readjusting the tie he sported. "Stop worrying. In a short bit you and Granger will be married, and heading off for your life in paradise. So chill. The book store will still be there for your honeymoon."

"You should listen to them Malfoy." Harry snickered. He handed Ron the tie he needed, before turning back towards the groom. "Everything will work out fine."

"Seriously." Ron growled to himself, his fingers caught up in his tie. "How the Hell am I supposed to do this? This isn't worth being a groomsman for."

"Please, stop before you kill yourself." Harry shock his head at his best friend, helping him fix the knot in his tie.

"Ties done." Theo adjusted himself in the mirror. He turned towards Draco, noticing that the jittery groom did not have his tie done yet. He sighed, reaching over to assist, just as Blaise did. Hands brushing against one another, the two friends stepped back, doing well to hide the blushes that wished to heat their faces.

Draco noticed the exchange. Noting that Harry was too busy trying to fix the mess of Ron's tie, the Slytherin prince decided to once more probe into his best friends love life.

"So," he began, taking his tie into his fingers, and quickly doing it. "I do get to be best man at your two's wedding right? I mean, it only makes sense, I am your best friend after all."

Blaise and Theo just watched each other, similar to how they had that day in the Great Hall when Draco had first brought up their feelings for one another.

"I'm tired of watching you two stare at one another like this." Draco spoke slowly, taking out yet another lollipop from his pocket. Undoing the wrapper, he popped it into his mouth. "It's been long enough, you need to just go for it. You're at a wedding, there will be alcohol at the reception. Have some, and just get it on. You two have your own houses, pick one and shag each other's brains out already."

The way in which Draco had phrased his statement left some room to be desired. But it did get the point across, and stayed in both Blaise and Theo's mind over the next while.

It was standing there, watching as Draco and Hermione gave their lives to one another that Blaise decided to take his chance. As rings were being shared, he reached out behind him, taking a tight hold of Theo's hand. As the young couple were declared married, Theo squeezed his hand back, signaling that he felt the same way.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

**Well. That's about it. Going to cut it off here. Remember reviews are much appreciated, but not mandatory. Feel free to leave some anyways. It's been pretty quiet lately. **

_**Fine**_**. **


End file.
